1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus and method for mounting equipment, such as radar unit, to a sailboat or the like. More particularly, the present invention is adapted to effectively utilizing the existing rigging in a sailboat for mounting such equipment.
2. Background Art
In recent years, boats of various kinds have been equipped with a variety of electronic equipment, and some of this equipment, such as transmitters, those having antennas, reflectors, radar units, etc. have particular requirements with regard to positioning and/or location of the same. Radar units have become less expensive and are now found in fairly large number of boats. Desirably, the radar unit should be mounted at a higher location in order to obtain a good range. Further, it's desirable that the radar unit should maintain a desired orientation regardless of the heeling or rolling motion of the boat.
Accordingly, in recent years, there have become a number of designs available for mounting radar units, antennas, and other equipment to the boat, and a number of these have appeared in patent literature:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,212 (DeSatnick et al.) discloses a device to mount a radar antennae to a sailboat. There is a bracket assembly that comprises a tube 39 which fits around the lower portion of the backstay 17. The lower end of the tube 39 and the bracket assembly 37 are prevented from rotating around the stay 17. Then the mounting assembly for the radar unit is mounted to the tube 39. The patent is directed mainly toward a device by which the radar antennae is mounted so that the radar unit remains level when the sailboat is heeling. The bracket provides a horizontal axis of rotation about which the unit is mounted so that the center of gravity is below the axis of rotation. Also, viscous fluid is provided in the device to dampen oscillations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,044 (Armstrong) shows a bracket secured to a mast or spar for holding a radar antenna in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,482 (Barker) shows a mast for mounting a radar antenna on the upper deck of a ship. This mast 10 is arranged so that it is hinge mounted to the deck. There is a spring mechanism utilizing an elastomeric material which urges the mast 10 toward an upright position. As shown in FIG. 1, in the upright position, it is held in place by a couple of cables 12. When it is desired to take the radar unit down, the mast is lowered so that it lays flat on the deck.
A fourth patent was also developed in this search, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,385 (Jenkins). This shows an antennae that is used in radio communication. There are three flexible guy wires 24, 25 and 26 that connect to the perimeter of the dish and also connect at the forward end of the elongated hollow metal wave guide 14. This is to provide an example of the general principal of locating a member by plurality of tension members attached to an object and anchored at angularly spaced locations.